


The Toy

by GwendolynGrace



Series: Terrible Deeds Suite [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blame Each Other Challenge, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-03
Updated: 2003-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynGrace/pseuds/GwendolynGrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A suite of six short fics for the "Blame Each Other" challenge: Lucius/Sirius non-con. Number one is obvious; number two is subtle; number three is twisted; number four is tragic; number five is a light A/U; number six is a loss of innocence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toy

**Author's Note:**

> These were all written for the "Blame Someone Else" challenge run by Minerva McTabby in her LiveJournal. I posed myself an extra challenge to put my "canonical" versions of the characters into these (IMO) "non-canonical" situations. The exception is #5, which was always an A/U. However, these fics were all originally written and published during the "Eternal Summer" long before we knew the real names or backstories of many canonical characters, so my non-compliant / jossed versions are preserved here.

Lucius felt the summons and set down his teacup with the barest of rattling. 'Excuse me,' he said to his in-laws, 'I don't mean to cut this short, but I've just remembered an urgent appointment.'

Narcissa shot him a peevish look. 'I'll walk you to the door,' she said smoothly, sending a reassuring smile to her parents. But as soon as they left the parlour and reached the foyer of her parents' spacious town in Mayfair, she turned murderous. 'Lucius, I swear, if this is just an attempt to get out of coming back here for Christmas again--'

'No, it isn't,' Lucius replied curtly. 'I have to go.' He clutched his arm as another spasm shook it. 'Now.'

He grabbed up his cloak and hat and hurried out of the house. When he felt the pull again, more painful the third time, he Apparated to the spot where it originated. The house was an ugly affair of thatched roof and whitewashed walls, and he guessed he was somewhere on the coast of Ireland or Scotland.

Several robed figures waited around outside. The sun was shining, and he could smell the salt in the air and hear surf nearby, though he couldn't see any ocean from here.

'Ah, Lucius,' one of the robed figures greeted him with a brightness that sounded false. A tremor ran through him. 'Go on in, he's waiting for you.'

Lucius smiled weakly, pretending nothing could possibly be wrong and that this summons was nothing other than welcome. As he approached the threshold, he steeled himself for the encounter. What if...what if they knew? Could they have discovered his betrayal so quickly? He set the thoughts aside instantly, recognising that he would give himself away if he appeared too nervous. With a deep, cleansing breath, he stepped inside.

The interior of the house was clean, if rustic. Sparse furniture occupied a swept dirt floor littered with fresh rushes. A fire crackled in the single room, warm and inviting after the chilly breeze outside. The sunlight streaming through the narrow windows contrasted harshly with the glowing fire. Only one other thing lit the house: in a high-backed chair, much more ornate than the rest of the furniture, his master's red eyes gleamed.

'Lucius, come closer,' his master beckoned. Lucius came forward and knelt before Lord Voldemort. 'I have called you here because I have something for you,' he continued. 'How are you enjoying married life?'

Lucius suppressed a scowl. 'Well enough, I suppose, my Lord,' he answered. His master was aware that he felt at most indifference to Narcissa. But his family expected an heir, and thus, a wife was a necessary acquisition.

Voldemort chuckled. 'No doubt, no doubt. Well, I would like you to meet my new initiate.' He raised a long finger, pointing behind his chair, and crooked it once. A young man with black hair and stunningly blue eyes stepped forward tentatively from the shadows where he lurked. 'He's eager to begin his service, are you not, Mr Black?'

'Yes, master,' the boy answered, and his voice sounded crisp, like cold water.

'Mr Black is in Slytherin, and a very good friend of our Severus's,' Voldemort explained. 'He recently imparted to Mr Snape that he would like to serve in our cause. Come into the light, Sirius, so Lucius can see you.'

Sirius came around the chair, into the firelight. He wore loose-fitting trousers that resembled harem pants, fitted at the hip and blousing out to a tight cuff. His chest was bare, muscular, and oiled, Lucius realised with a jolt. An earring glinted in his right ear; metal cuffs adorned each wrist. A tiny amount of eyeliner outlined his perfect blue eyes, just enough to make his face a touch more androgynous. Though there could be no doubt that he was all male, someone had primped him for this occasion. Someone who knew exactly what turned Lucius on.

'I'm giving him to you for safekeeping, Lucius,' Voldemort said generously. He conjured a small table with some fruit and wine. 'I don't like to think of such a faithful servant as yourself unhappy with his lot. Consider this a...treat, for your loyalty.'

Lucius kept himself from looking up in surprise. So many times, Voldemort's words were a double-edged sword, and the way he stressed Lucius's loyalty made Lucius feel distinctly uncomfortable. However, at face value, his master did not seem to know anything about Lucius's visit to the Ministry a few weeks ago. He stopped himself there, lest anyone pick up on his thoughts. He was pretty sure that Voldemort was not psychic, but at times, the man (if one could call him that) possessed an uncanny ability to guess what others were thinking.

'I know what you're thinking,' Voldemort broke into Lucius's thoughts at that moment, and Lucius gasped. 'Yes... you're thinking that you haven't done anything to deserve such a prize.' He stood and took one step closer to Sirius, placing a long-fingered hand, the colour of bleached parchment, on the young man's shoulder. Sirius flinched, but Voldemort ignored him. 'But I know about your service last week, at the Prewett's. Your presence of mind is to be rewarded. And of course, I have not forgotten the supporters you have brought me from your... unique circles. Power and money always do go hand in hand.' He ran his hands under Sirius's arms, pressuring him to lift them. Sirius responded and displayed himself, and Voldemort reached around him to caress one pectoral muscle. 'He is tasty, is he not? Take care, though--you will need to see that he is returned to Hogwarts before nightfall, so as not to raise suspicion from the old fool.'

Voldemort abandoned Sirius for Lucius, and the boy lowered his arms self-consciously. 'Teach him obedience, Lucius,' he ordered, cupping his fingers under Lucius's chin to raise his face. 'Teach him to fear us. He will learn that he, too, can become feared.'

For one glorious moment, Lucius thought Voldemort might leave them. But when he finished, and Lucius nodded his assent, the Dark Lord returned to his chair and poured out three glasses of the wine there. He helped himself to one, sipping it with delight.

Lucius knew then that this, like so much else with the Death Eaters, was another test. Who was the seductor and who was the seductee, he couldn't say, but it was clear that Voldemort expected a show. He looked up at the Adonis before him. 'Bring the wine over, and sit down,' Lucius ordered, surprised at how steady his voice sounded.

Sirius fetched the two glasses and gracefully lowered himself to kneel in front of Lucius. He held out one glass to Lucius, who shifted on the uncomfortable floor to accept the drink. He downed it quickly, using the alcohol to spur him on to his next act.

Sirius still held the wine, waiting. 'Drink,' Lucius ordered, and Sirius, too, gulped down the red liquor. Lucius banished the glasses to the hearth, out of the way. Then he allowed himself to touch his new toy.

Regardless of the circumstances or how he came by this sick gift of Voldemort's, Lucius thought, he might as well enjoy himself while he could. After all, how often did an opportunity like this fall into his lap?

He brushed a fingertip over one hard nipple, following the line of muscle up Sirius's chest and over his collarbone, found the jugular vein, and traced it up to the boy's masterful jaw. From there, it was a simple matter to caress the base of his skull, and pull him forward for a probing kiss.

He sensed the hesitation. 'Are you frightened?' he whispered into the boy's ear, hoping that it looked to his master like he was whispering little nothings to this reluctant lover. Sirius nodded nervously. 'Does it bother you that he's watching?' Another nod. 'You'll get used to it. I'll make sure you can't see him, if you trust me. Close your eyes,' he suggested, and pulled back a bit to see Sirius comply. He dropped a gentle kiss on each lid and the fire's glow showed that angelic face relax a bit with each contact. Lucius moved to the other ear, again to give the appearance of nibbling. He did a little of that, too. 'Just relax, pet, and let me kiss you. It will all get better from there. I promise.' He moved back to Sirius's lips, and this time, they parted for him when he pressed against them. As he groped Sirius's bare back, pulling him closer, he felt an answering, needy touch. From that point on, it wasn't so much of a chore for either of them.

~*~Fin~*~


End file.
